


A Crazed Smile

by BloodySoda



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySoda/pseuds/BloodySoda
Summary: ~∆ I'm in love with the Asylum AU. ∆~Flug goes through tough times with his insane patient, Black Hat.





	A Crazed Smile

"Stop it! No means no! S-Stop!"

Flug screamed, leaping to the side of the soft pattern wall. He currently was dealing with a freed Black Hat.. The demon was able to break free from the jacket that held him down. Now, the only thing he wanted to do now was get his BIG MEATY hands on his Doctor. The demon growled.

Missed again. "Why don't you listen, doctor?" He hissed out in frustration. Flug on the other hand was shaking in fear like a newborn puppy that was exposed to cold weather. 

"Please.. Stop! A-Ah! Guards!" Flug screamed, scrambling towards the door. Yes.. He could see the light of the door already. On the other side, his bed awaits for him, all he has to do is make it-

"ACK!" Flug was tackled down, his back hitting the soft wall. His hands were forced up, and pinned against the wall. Flug let out a pained whimper, glaring at the crazed man. Black Hat drooled furiously, fitting himself between Flug's legs. That caused the smaller male to squeal, struggling against the crazed man's B I G MEATY CLAWS.


End file.
